


Litost

by Antoshka



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, M/M, One-Shot, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoshka/pseuds/Antoshka
Summary: Litost, proveniente del checo, que significa el estado espiritual tormentoso que sobreviene cuando uno mismo se percata de su miseria...¿Cuánto tiempo le tomó a aquel millonario playboy que había caído en lo más profundo de aquel pozo? ¿Era necesario desahogarse de esta manera?





	

Reposó suavemente su vaso de whisky en la mesa de noche, saboreando amargamente aquella bebida, a la cual, se había acostumbrado a sentir como quemaba su garganta a medida que se deslizaba por ella hasta caer en su estómago.  
  
  
  
Perdió nuevamente su mirada en el techo oscuro, escuchando en ese sepulcral silencio una leve respiración que se encontraba contiguo a él, descansando plácidamente, luego de haber llegado tan lejos con él, cuando en ningún momento se le había cruzado tan siquiera la idea de intimar con aquel jovencito que, ni siquiera le llegaba a los talones con la edad.  
  
  
  
Y le pesaba, sí que le pesaba. No debería haber hecho aquello; sin embargo, había sido un momento en los que no pensaba con claridad y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba entre las piernas del menor, embistiéndolo de manera pausada pero certera, intentando _“retorcer”_ los gemidos de Peter Parker y reemplazarlos por los de ese hombre, ese tipo de cabellos rubios y perfectos dientes al que, en secreto, se decían palabras de amor y se dedicaban dulces _“Te amo”_ cuando se encontraban en la más absoluta intimidad de sus personas, sacando a relucir sus momentos más personales…que ahora se encontraban esparcidos en el suelo como pedazos de vidrio.  
  
  
  
_«¿Por qué hice esto?»_ Pensó llevando la mano izquierda al entrecejo, masajeándolo lentamente para luego mirar hacía su compañero de cama, encontrándose con su espalda la que pasó de ser blanca y pura a una llena de marcas de dientes y uñas, todas ellas con su nombre y apellido. Había corrompido al chico y lo recordaba con exactitud, bueno, en parte.  
  
  
  
  
En un absoluto silencio, quienes eran conocidos como el _“Hombre Araña”_ y el _“Hombre de Hierro”_ entraron a la habitación, aquella que, hacía poco tiempo, la compartía con cierto originario de Brooklyn.  
  
  
  
Tony Stark cerró por detrás la puerta de una forma sigilosa, mientras que el joven arácnido observaba sus alrededores _–sin cruzar miradas con el mayor–_ , era increíble para él los lujos que se podía tener una simple habitación, eso le hacía preguntarse ¿era necesario? Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse asombrado por la cantidad de cosas que tenía. Cuando se volteó para dirigirse a Anthony, se encontró con su mirada, unos ojos extraños que parecía que lo investigaban por completo.  
  
  
  


¿Qué tan probable era encontrarse dos personas tan _“acendradas”_ en un mismo planeta en tan poco tiempo? Al parecer eran posibilidades demasiado altas.

  
  
  
  
  
Comenzó con unos pasos y luego con un beso que desconcertó a Peter, es ahí donde le había caído la ficha, aquella llegada a la residencia solo por petición de aquel hombre; su extraña invitación a su cuarto, todo tenía más sentido. Uno pensaría que Parker era un gran ingenuo por no haberse dado cuenta antes, pero ¿Cómo podías esperar que, justamente, Tony Stark tenía esto en mente? Por un momento creyó que este hombre se encontraba en algún estado de ebriedad, pero por su actitud, era fácil detectar que era consciente de lo que hacía, bueno, al menos eso creía Peter.  
  
  
  
  
Fue empujado a la cama bruscamente y al intentar levantarse, nuevamente se vió acorralado por Stark, ¿por qué diablos no usaba su telaraña para apartarlo? Se encontraba en una situación tan inusual para él, que no era capaz de actuar como se debe.  
  
  
  
  
Es allí donde todo se nubló para Tony, no hizo caso a las palabras de Peter mientras le quitaba la ropa y con sus dientes atacaba con brusquedad a su cuerpo; no recordaba tampoco, si en algunas de esas mordidas lo había lastimado, era como una laguna de confusión en Iron Man causada por esa terrible depresión que llevaba cargando hace días y por X razón se estaba descargando con el chico.  
  
  
  
Con las piernas del menor sobre sus hombros y ya con su cuerpo marcado, comenzó a embestirlo, pero no estaba concentrado, creía tener frente a él a Steve Rogers, hasta llegaba al punto de murmurar entrecortadamente su nombre, cuando gradualmente aceleraba el movimiento de su pelvis y el ambiente empezaba a hacerse caluroso y pesado.  
  
  
  


¿De quién debía sentir pena en este momento? ¿Del pobre Peter que, tal vez, solo tal vez, este malinterpretando mal la situación? ¿O de él mismo de comportarse de una forma tan patética y miserable?

  
  
  
Por momentos, el joven castaño no podía emitir ni un solo sonido de su dulce voz, estas sensaciones eran demasiado nuevas para él, que le daba vergüenza que Tony lo mirase al rostro y llegase a reprocharlo por algo que acabara haciendo mal; sin embargo, se le hizo inevitable tocar su propio sexo, debido a que el mismo le pedía con urgencia de su atención, mientras que, con timidez, nombraba a ese hombre filántropo casi por lo bajo, causando que él sintiera una terrible opresión en el pecho por esta situación cuando regresó a sus cabales.  
  
  
  
_«¿Qué he hecho?»_ Interrumpió su mente de forma repentina, intentando disipar ese momento de su cabeza y concentrar la misma para que regresase a la realidad, pues recordarlo una y otra vez, solo le hacía sentir asco de sí mismo, se había desquitado con alguien que aún mantenía la inocencia a pesar de tener quince años, lo había **usado** para llenar ese vacío que le había dejado el capitán y si bien, Steve Rogers le dijo en una carta que le prometía que estaría para él si lo necesitaba, Tony solo decidió hundirse más en su miseria, arrastrando consigo a Peter y ahora, su conciencia junto con la culpa le estaban pasando la factura, al mismo tiempo que volvía observar como el joven descansaba.  
  
  
  
Un suspiro pesado se escuchó de parte de Stark, quien se levantó de su cama para seguidamente comenzar a vestirse, con mucho pesar, con la ropa que había dejado desparramada por el suelo en ese momento de descontrol.  
  
  
Lo observó una vez más en unos ojos de pesadumbre y se retiró de esta forma de la habitación en un absoluto silencio, sin notar que no era el único que se encontraba despierto en ese momento; más bien, nunca fue el único.  
  
  
  
Peter levantó un poco su cuerpo de la cama, viendo hacia la puerta en la que se fue el hombre de hierro, en una mirada totalmente apagada y con una sensación amarga por dentro junto a un nudo sofocador en su garganta.  
  
  
  


No le costó mucho darse cuenta que había sido el juguete de aquel hombre tan desgraciado.

  
  



End file.
